harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harper Generations number 2: Anyssa leaves Bryan
On the heels of the pilot episode of Harper Generations, Sheila Harper Watkins and her twin brother, Dylan Harper try their best to help their sister, Anyssa Lucas Harper Forson and her family during the storm of her leaving Bryan Forson. Scene One Anyssa's house. She is trying to keep from crying. She and Bryan had a blistering argument after her law partner had seen him with his law clerk, a girl in the same sports medicine classes as Jolie. She is packing her suitcases and planning on leaving Bryan for Oklahoma City. Sheila is trying to talk her sister out of it. ANYSSA: I know I am doing, Sheila, don't try to talk me out of it. SHEILA: Are you kidding, Anyssa? Why in the world are you leaving Bryan because of something that Anita had seen? ANYSSA: Bryan didn't even deny it! He never admitted it, but he never even denied it. SHEILA: Nyssa, honey, don't you think that evidence is kind of flimsy? As a lawyer you should know that. Has he tried to explain it? ANYSSA: Yes, he has, Sheila. And I know I shouldn't be so quick to judge. It's Sandy that I don't trust. She would make Jennifer Barrett look like a saint. SHEILA: I wouldn't doubt it. But I do kind of wonder why she would worship Jennifer Barrett. ANYSSA: That is what I am trying to figure out. SHEILA: So, aren't you hanging Bryan without all the evidence in? ANYSSA: Then why would Anita Sheridan say what she did? SHEILA: I don't know, Nyssa. That part, I have no idea. Scene Two Jennifer's house. She and Sandy, the woman who seduced Bryan, are drinking champagne and gloating. JENNIFER: Didn't I tell you that breaking up Anyssa and Bryan would reap rewards for you? SANDY: Yes, and you were correct! Isn't it marvelous? That damned Anyssa is out of our hair once and for all! JENNIFER: Yes, that damned goody-goody will finally be defeated! She'll never be back in Boston again. Not when I am finished with her! SANDY: Now, I would not go that far. She has significant ties to this community! If you mess with her, you mess with her family, and they will demolish you! JENNIFER (dismissively): The Harpers are nothing to me! SANDY: Now, I would agree with you, but you and I both know that the Harpers are still a very powerful bunch. They have history behind them! JENNIFER: Perhaps. But I can stop them. SANDY: Don't be sure on that one. I will work on Bryan, but don't mess with the rest of the family. Every time you have tried to demolish them, you've lost. JENNIFER: I admit you're right. But how do we stop them? SANDY: Why don't we admit it, we can't stop them. They have too much power and too much money behind them. JENNIFER: I won't give up. SANDY: Perhaps. I am focusing on Bryan though. I have no quarrel with the rest of the family. I only want Bryan. JENNIFER: You're right. But the idea of collateral damage is so delicious. SANDY: You're unbelievable! You think you can wipe the Harpers out in one blow! JENNIFER: How can I not do so?! I am Jennifer Barrett! That should be enough! Need I say more?! SANDY: Get away from me, I am leaving! JENNIFER: You aren't going anywhere! If you try to set foot out of that door, I will just HAVE to call the police and tell them you are stealing from me! (Jennifer smiles smugly. Obviously she has not changed.) SANDY: You know something, Jolie Forson was right about you! You really ARE an evil bitch! JENNIFER: Hey, if it wins, it works! (Sandy slaps her in the face. Then throws her champagne in her face.) SANDY: I am going to tell the Harpers whose idea it is. You WANTED Bryan for yourself, didn't ya?! JENNIFER: I want my share of the Harper money! And I am going to get a hunk of it! SANDY: Oh, no, you're not! Not until I tell Bryan what you did! (Jennifer grabs a knife from the counter. She waves it menacingly.) JENNIFER: No, you will not tell him ANYTHING! You are going to die! (Jennifer lunges at Sandy, who is too quick for her. Meanwhile, while Sandy and Jennifer are fighting. Luanna Hartington, an old friend of Lois and Lucia Jensen, comes up behind Jennifer and smashes a vase on her head, knocking her out.) LUANNA: Get out of here, fast! SANDY: But why? LUANNA: I just knocked her out, but she could well come to anytime, and I don't want you around when she does come to. (Sandy gets the hint. She runs out of the apartment. Luanna following her.) JENNIFER (slowly coming out of it): What happened?! (She notices Sandy is gone.) JENNIFER (Stabbing the leather sofa): DAMN IT! SHE'S BOLTED! I bet she will go and tell the Harpers EVERYTHING! (Jennifer throws things in fury. The scene fades) Scene Three Outside Anyssa's house. The car is packed. She is driving out to Oklahoma City. COURTNEY SUE: Mom, I wish we could make you change your mind. ANYSSA: I know you do, sweetie, but I have to get away for a while. (Along comes Sandy.) SANDY: I have to tell you something! JOLIE (glaring at her): What do you want?! Nothing you have to say means anything! COURTNEY SUE (horrified): Serena! Give her a chance! SANDY: I admit what I did. But it was for someone else! COURTNEY SUE: Who? Who wants to see my parents marriage destroyed? SANDY: Jennifer Barrett! (The family is shocked) BRYAN: Jennifer Barrett? ANYSSA: How does she tie into it, Sandy? SANDY: It is always the same thing about her. She wants a man, and she will use anyone to get what she wants. She wanted a hunk of the Harper money and she was going after anyone who would do so. Remember what she did with Jonathan Almquist? JOLIE: I remember that. DYLAN: I do too. Audraina Almquist hated her for a long time. And she still hates her! ANYSSA: Perhaps that is the case, guys, but I cannot forgive that Bryan slept with his law clerk. SANDY: I don't blame you for being angry with me, Mrs. Forson. ANYSSA (enraged): I am not so much angry with you anymore, Sandy, now that you told me what is going on. But I am still mad at Bryan for this. DYLAN: You mean we cannot change your mind, Nyssa? ANYSSA (sadly): No, honey. I am sorry. I need some time away from here. I hope you all can understand. COURTNEY SUE: I do, Mom. I just hope things aren't explosive about this. ANYSSA (soothingly): It won't be, dear. I promise you that. SAM: I have to get back to my apartment. Aidan and Derek are making some dinner tonight. COURTNEY SUE: Need someone to help? SAM: Would be glad to have you come with, sis. COURTNEY SUE: Take care of yourself, Mom. ANYSSA: Now, now, honey. Don't be so worried. I'll call you the minute I get to Oklahoma City, I promise, Courtney. SAM: Mom will make sure to call, sis. Come along. COURTNEY SUE (hugging her mother): All right, Mom. I'll be at Sam's apartment. ANYSSA: I will call you there. COURTNEY SUE: Thanks. Where else are you going? ANYSSA: Somerset, that way, I can stay and visit with Aunt Susie and Uncle Patrick. SAM: That is cool, Mom. JOLIE (glaring at her father): You're not off the hook, Dad! COURTNEY SUE: I am warning you, Serena Forson! JOLIE: No, I am not going to stop! (Out comes Ellie. She is infuriated) ELLIE (furiously): STOP IT, SERENA! (Everyone is shocked, especially Ellie. Rarely does she ever get angry.) JOLIE: Shut up, Ellie! ELLIE: No, Serena, YOU shut up! Can't you listen to reason?! (Like Courtney Sue, Ellie will call Jolie by her given name when she is angry at her) SAM (asserting his older brother status): Stop it, right now, Jolie! I am not going to let you pick on Dad or Ellie for this! (Jolie storms off for her car without saying anything. She's going to drive!) SAM: I am sorry, Dad. She had no call to do that. BRYAN: It's all right, son. I will talk with her later. COURTNEY SUE: I will go with you, Sammy. SAM: All right. (Hand in hand, as they had when they were children, Sam and Courtney Sue go to his car. They drive off.) ELLIE: I am sorry, Dad, Mom. I shouldn't have yelled. ANYSSA: It's all right, honey. It was the only way you could have gotten through to Jolie. I will call you when I get to Grandma and Grandpa Lucas' home. ELLIE: All right. I have to go to the Dance Studio, but I will be home later, Dad. You want me to get some dinner? BRYAN: I appreciate that, sweetie, but I will be fine. I talked with Mrs. Collins, she will cook a light dinner for me. ELLIE: All right Dad. See ya. See ya, Uncle Dylan, Aunt Sheila. SHEILA: All right, honey. DYLAN: See ya, sweetheart. (Ellie gets into her car and drives to Cambridge, where she works at a dance studio in town.) ANYSSA: I will call you, Bryan. Just allow me this time to think. BRYAN: All right, Nyssa. But know, I do love you. ANYSSA: I know you do, Bryan. And I will always love you, but right now, we need a break. BRYAN: All right, dear. I understand. ANYSSA: Sheila, can I ask you and Dylan to accompany me? At least to Somerset? I could use the company. I'll have you flown back to Boston from Somerset. When we get there, we can visit Susie and Patrick, and after that, Susie will come with me to OKC. Patrick will see to make sure you get back to Boston. DYLAN: Of course, we'll come. I'll get your bags, Nyssa. SHEILA: I called Cathy and I talked to the twins. They are great with it. Derek, Sam and Aidan are hanging out in Boston. Ashley, Cathy and Maggie are out of town, visiting Maggie's relatives; as well as Aunt Michelle and Aunt Prudence in London. ANYSSA: Thank you, guys, I really appreciate that. (Sheila gets in Anyssa's car, and Dylan also gets in. They drive off. Sandy looks at Bryan.) SANDY: I am going home. I won't trouble you anymore. I've caused enough trouble as it is. BRYAN: Jennifer was the mastermind of it. SANDY: True, but I had a hand in it. (Sandy goes home, tears in her eyes. Bryan steps into his home. He too is crying. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Harper Generations episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah